Brutality
by call me ponyboy
Summary: Erik catches Raoul. Established Relationship


**Brutality**

It was perfectly normal for a man his age to have to assist themselves every once in a while. Often, it was done in the safety of a locked bedroom or some other place where he would not be intruded upon. But for the poor Viscount de Chagny, who spent most of his day deep underground, there was really no place for him to take care of himself.

One could ask as to why Raoul couldn't get his partner to help him, but the answer was simple. Lately, there was no question from Erik when Raoul had come to him with this problem and it was dealt with quite quickly. But Erik was never to do something simply. Raoul would have loved a hand or mouth, he had even asked for it, but Erik simply would do what he wanted. He wanted just as much pleasure as Raoul got. This had left Raoul quite sore the past few days and he simply needed a rest.

Of course, there was no real concealed place in Erik's home that Raoul would have any hope of finding his way back out of alive, he had to settle for the library. It was in the back of Erik's home and could become pitch black when the fireplace was put out. And this is where Raoul found himself on this particular afternoon. Hands and knees pushed into the plush sofa, stark naked from the waist down, and long, pale fingers wrapping around his already stiff member.

Generally, Raoul was not a moaner, but there was something so naughty, so dirty, about doing this behind his lover's back, it was almost like cheating. He had barely pumped once before he bucked into his own hand. True, it wasn't nearly as good as when touched by Erik, but the rest of his body was able to relax. Raoul groaned when a lightning bolt of pleasure raced up and down his spine, leaving a tingling feeling in its path.

Raoul knew he wouldn't last long, he could already feel a coil of pressure just below his navel. He started to go faster, not caring about the sounds that escaped his mouth. Beginning to sweat, he squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed the base of his cock, not wanting to cum so soon. A spasm raked through him, his body hating him that he had stopped.

After a moment, he deemed himself stable enough to start again and jerked his hand, rather ungracefully, up his shaft again. Raoul felt his body relax and he let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't long before he began to pick up speed again. Sighs turned into grunts and his body tensed up. He wasn't going to stop himself this time.

He was close, so close. Raoul didn't even realize when the door to the library opened. He only bit his lip, pumping harder. Raoul came as the fireplace roared to life.

Raoul wasn't even given time to enjoy his orgasm, he just stopped all action. Erik was leaning casually on the mantle, staring at his young lover. Although it was quite a sexy sight, a beautiful boy with his wonderful rump stuck up in the air, looking for all the world like a wonton slut. But he was all Erik's. Just that thought was enough for Erik to begin to get hard, but he still had that nagging little jealous thought.

"Am I not enough?" Erik asked, feeling unjustly jealous of Raoul's own hand for making him cum so hard.

"It's not that, Erik," Raoul quickly said, readjusting himself so he was sitting. He waited for Erik to say anything, do anything, but when Erik did nothing, he continued with his explanation. "You were working."

"I was not."

"You were at your organ."

"We were talking and you left." Raoul flushed. It was true, but there was a lull in the conversation and Raoul assumed it was done. He even excused himself.

"You've been so brutal!" Raoul exclaimed, finally giving a reason. "I am so sore that I have barely been able to walk!" This whining was very unbecoming of a viscount, but Raoul couldn't care less.

Erik's face softened and he smiled his little smile, only visible on one side. Raoul thought he was out of the water and stood up, smiling shyly. Retrieving his trousers that were discarded in a hurry, he didn't even have time to put one leg in before Erik grabbed at his hands. Looking at him with confusion, Raoul raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not quite done being mad yet," Erik said, turning his smile into a smirk. "I'll be gentle," He added quickly when Raoul looked afraid. It had a counter effect, making Raoul even more afraid of what his lover had in store.

Raoul's pants were soon flown across the room, hitting a back bookshelf, and he was pushed back onto the sofa. Erik towered over him and, for the first time in a long time, Raoul saw the Phantom of the Opera other than his loving partner. In a futile attempt, Raoul tried to scramble away only to be pulled back, pinned by Erik's firm hands.

"You haven't seen brutal," Erik whispered in his ear, simultaneously turning Raoul on and terrifying him. A calloused hand circled around Raoul's member, forcing him to arch his back. Raoul didn't know his eyes were shut, so when he felt something warm and wet around his cock, it came as a total shock. Mouth agape and hips bucking, he saw Erik's head begin to bob between his legs.

It was the single most hottest thing Raoul had ever seen. He couldn't keep his hands off and soon plucked off Erik's wig and mask as to touch him better. Watching Erik's mouth work its way up and down, Raoul marveled in the fact that he could take it all with only slight gagging. Had Erik been practicing?

When Erik's broad tongue lapped up the underside of Raoul's cock, Raoul let out a long groan that was only matched when Erik's hand fiddled with his balls. He had no idea where Erik had picked up his technique and he didn't particularly care. There was no room for such ponderings when so much raw pleasure filled his entire body.

The second coil was beginning to tighten and Raoul's eyes were wide open, not missing any part of the show among his thighs. Raoul caught sight of Erik's arm moving vigorously in time to his head. He followed it down and saw Erik working himself. That was enough to send Raoul over the edge.

He felt sorry, when he had come down from his high of course, that he hadn't warned Erik he was coming. Raoul thought that he might have heard Erik gag when he came, but when he looked, he saw only the pool that Erik had made with his own cum. Erik himself was resting, head down on the sofa cushion and face hidden. Reaching down, Raoul gently stroked Erik's cheek. He was exhausted now that he had two rounds and the smile that spread across his face was sleepy.

"Je t'aime," Raoul said, turning himself around so his face was facing Erik. All he got in return was a grunt, to which Raoul rolled his eyes and tilted Erik's face up to peck his lips.

"Thank you for being gentle," Raoul went on.

"You didn't believe me?" Erik asked.

"No," Raoul admitted, "You sounded so devious when you said it."

Nothing more was said for a while and Raoul could feel himself falling asleep. But right as he was about to nod off, Erik kissed his lips roughly and said. "You shouldn't have believed me. Prepare yourself for round three."

888

I hate author's notes, so I barely ever right them, but I have to this time. This, my first PWP, is dedicated to someone I really care about. Kick that Academy's ass B-Hump!


End file.
